Over the barrier
by Five seas
Summary: Yuki finally stands up to Akito. And when the rat of the zodiac wins his right to love Machi, many changes occurr for a lot of people, especially for a certain cat. KyoTohru, AkiGure, YukiMachi.


**I don't own Fruits Basket, Akito is female and most people don't know it. This is my first try in this section so...sorry if it's a little weird.**

* * *

Over the barrier

Love was a strange thing. It blossomed in the most unlikely times, and at the weirdest places. Perhaps it was a caprice of fate, perhaps it was destiny, but yet again, Cupid's arrow hit the hearts of those who expected it least.

Never in his life did Yuki know what was love-his parents sold him in order to gain respect and higher status in the Sohma clan, his brother neglected him until it was too late, his friends never got close enough to know him, and Akito's definition of love had always been something strange, twisted, painful…At some point the rat of the zodiac gave up hope. He read about love in books, he saw it in the movies, and sometimes even witnessed it amongst the Juunishi-it was like a rare blossom, sweet and beautiful, but so fragile that the first winter frosts killed it. And in the Sohma house, winter stayed all year.

He was smart. He was athletic. He was good-looking. In short, he was every girl's dream. Getting close with people wasn't hard, as he discovered when he first met Tohru Honda and she helped him re-discover the wonders of the world outside that closed society the Sohma clan was. Her friends accepted him, believed him, and made him at ease. His shyness and his fear of discovery were no longer an obstacle.

So why wouldn't he, the prince of his high school, have any girl he chose? It was no problem, he just needed to approach somebody and ask them out. After regaining consciousness, the girl would surely say 'yes', and after a while, maybe he'd fall in love with her as well.

And yet it was not that simple, for the only girl that Yuki wanted to go out with was spilling chalk on the floor and never smiled.

* * *

Machi Kuragi was not like the others. He knew it, somehow, when he first saw her that she had suffered a great deal. She never expressed her feelings out loud, she never cried nor screamed…her anger was shown in and the silent reproach in her eyes. She was messy, quiet, and almost as scary as Saki Hanajima-the only girl besides Tohru who didn't pass out when he talked to her. And Machi turned out to be the only person who saw his true feelings even though she barely knew him.

They loved each other-it was as inevitable as the storm that their relationship triggered. Machi, of course, had to know about the Sohma clan secret, and thankfully, her love for Yuki was enough to make her overcome the fear and accept him for who he really was. After the preliminary shock wore off, the 'rat prince' became their little joke, something that made them both very, very happy.

Of all their friends only Tohru and Kyo knew what Yuki had done. And, of course, they kept quiet about it, because even though Shigure was their friend and accomplice, he had to report this to Akito…and the Sohma goddess was dangerous. They were sure that she would not make the same exception as she did for Tohru. Even now, Akito regretted that she didn't have the young Honda's memory erased at the first place.

So they kept quiet-about their love, about their relationship, about everything. They never minded-the news would only draw too much attention to them, and they didn't want people to snoop around in their personal life. It was none of their business.

* * *

After graduation, however, things changed. They wanted to make the next step, to take their relationship to the next level. Now marriage, that was something you just couldn't keep a secret from your family. And Yuki, deciding not to delay the inevitable, went to ask Akito's consent to his marriage.

Thankfully, the rat filled his friends in on his design and they managed to stop him from doing something stupid-going to Akito on his own was a living suicide. The Juunishi were summoned on an emergency meeting at Shigure's house, where a plan about the visit was prepared-they were all going to be in the room when Yuki made his announcement, with Ayame to keep his mother down, and Tohru, Shigure and Hatori, ready to tame Akito if the goddess decided to throw her royal hussy fit. Machi was going to stay away.

"But I don't want this!" she almost screamed after the meeting was over and the two went out to walk in the garden "Why can Tohru go and I can't? Yuki, you can't just keep me in the dark."

"I know." He sighed miserably "And I understand how you must feel. But it's for your own good."

"I don't care what's for my own good!" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but Machi quickly wiped them off. "You're the only person who actually cared about me, Yuki. I don't want to lose you!"

The prince moved closer and laid his hands on her shoulders, pressing his forehead to hers. For a while, neither said a word, the only sound were Machi's suppressed sobs. Then Yuki cupped her cheek and turned her so that she could face him, planted a soft kiss on her lips, and spoke:

"You're so beautiful…if I could only stay with you like this forever, I'd be the happiest man alive. Just the thought that you accepted me of all people seems unreal. I can't offer you a real relationship, Machi. With this curse and this…"

"Don't say that. I told you already, I don't care."

"I remember, but that's not what you should get. You deserve better, Machi, you deserve the best."

"I don't want the best, I want you. For once in my life, Yuki, let me have what I want."

"I understand that. But I love you too much to let something hurt you again…ever." Yuki looked up at the night sky and bit his lips "And Akito can do a lot more in his rage. He can destroy you. Machi, I can't let this happen."

"I know." She said softly "But I can't just sit by and wait."

"Trust me on that. Please."

* * *

The big day came, and very soon Shigure discovered that they did a good job removing all the breakable objects from the room. At first, Akito took Yuki's announcement calmly, without saying a word. But that was only a hush before a storm.

"You must be joking." The head of the Sohma clan laughed dryly. "However, it's not the 1st of April, Yuki, and I hope that you have a good explanation for this."

"I am not joking, Akito-san." Yuki looked at her straight in the eye and surprisingly didn't shiver "I do intend to marry my girlfriend, Machi Kuragi, and I humbly seek your consent."

"Isn't this decision depending on your parents' feelings?" Akito's eyes narrowed menacingly-it was a test. But Yuki had decided to endure this till the end without bowing his head.

"Of course it is, Akito-sama…" his mother tried to say something, but her younger son cut her speech short.

"It is NOT!" The rat didn't look back, where Ayame was making his mother sit down again. "Akito-san, you know as well as I do that my parents don't have a saying about the things in my life for quite a long time."

"And I do?" Akito snorted "Must I remind you that this Machi Kuragi is not a part of our family, nor is she aware of our secret. Do you really think you can keep it from her?"

"I do not. She already knows." He could almost hear his parents gasp in horror. Akito, however, made no sign of disapproval or the opposite. She just sat down and looked at him.

"She…has nothing against that?"

"No, Akito-san." The head of the clan watched her favorite for a while, then she got up and went to lean on the window, a lazy and bored look on her pale face.

"You say that now…" she finally stated "But have you thought about what it would be after some time? Her feelings will change, with all the secrecy and lack of physical contact. It may not matter to you now, but real life does not leave much place for romantic idealism, Yuki. Trust me on it."

"We're ready to take that chance."

"It's not up to you to decide. I refuse." Akito was still calm, but her fists clenched

"No." Yuki said "We can do this, Akito-san."

"You're in no position to say such things. I am merely sparing you the disappointment."

"No. You don't care about me, Akito, you care about yourself. Because after some time, there will be no one left around you, nobody to love or worship you. But you'll have to chain me to the wall, because I won't be here for much longer."

"Silence." Akito gritted her teeth "You don't know what you're saying."

"I do! And so do you-understand that I'm not asking you because I care about what you think. I'm doing this to honor my family, and to show the respect that is obliged from me. That's all you have from people anyway, isn't it. Obligation. They're all obliged to please you, to respect you, because you're the family. But you can't earn their esteem on your own, for yourself, can't you! You can't! It does not concern me, Akito, but if it hurts others, the ones I love and care, then it is my problem, and I have to face it. And so do you."

Akito's black eyes were burning with rage, she took a step closer, trembling with anger.

"You dare defy me?" anger, bewilderment, fear mixed in her voice. But Yuki didn't move-he bravely watched her in the eye. And so he would, until the end.

"Do what you wish, Akito, kill me if you want. Because keeping me from living my life amounts to death."

She was so angry that she couldn't even speak. Her hand came down, nails drawn, ready to rip flesh, but stopped in mid air. The goddess looked up, stunned, as Kyo had gotten up and caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. For a moment the room was silent-Shigure and Hatori were frozen in mid pace, as they were hurrying to Yuki's aid, and even Ayame couldn't say a word.

Yuki was also surprised, seeing that the cat had been the first to protect him from the wrath of the goddess.

Then Akito started struggling, Shigure and Hatori ran up to grab her, and carried her out of the room. She was screaming, biting, kicking and cursing, and yet nobody felt scared. Then Yuki's mother got up:

"What have you done?" she asked her younger son "How could you do that to Akito-sama? You ungrateful boy! Apologize right now or else we're all going to drawn with you."

"It's too late to apologize…" his father looked at both of his sons with disgust "We might as well leave the main house before we get turned out."

"Why? You guys sold me to him, you have no responsibility for my actions, don't you?" Yuki looked at his parents with anger, but Ayame placed his hand on his shoulder and said:

"Don't listen to those jerks, Yuki. You just did something neither of us did-it's not worth fighting over silly words." Yuki looked at his brother with surprise. Aya grinned "I'm quite proud of you. Proud and inspired. I think I'll go to the shop now, tell Mine about everything and design a line of clothes in your honor." He laughed, seeing his brother's expression "Joking, joking. But what are you still doing with us stupid, brainless people. Go tell your bride that you're free to love each other. Now!"

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?" Rin asked Haru quietly "Akito never gave his consent to the marriage. He can destroy those two if he wants."

"I wouldn't count on that, beautiful. Akito knows when he's lost." Haru grinned "But it's a pleasure to see we can talk again."

"I…I just asked…" Rin blushed, but for once she didn't feel scared for Haru. Yuki's actions did something more than earning his personal happiness-they brought a little hope to all of the Juunishi.

* * *

Kyo never moved. After Shigure and Hatori got the raging Akito away from the room, he cat just stood there, frozen , looking at his hand.

"Ano…Kyo-kun?" Tohru approached him, but he suddenly turned away and ran off without saying a word.

"Don't worry about him." Hatori said quietly behind her back "We all got out little shocks today, I suppose. He might just need some time to get over it."

"Oh, Hatori san…" Tohru started "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…um…how is Akito san? I thought he might need…"

"Sleeping. I gave him some pills that will keep him down for a while."

"But wouldn't he need you when he wakes up?"

"No, my presence was not required. Shigure is with him right now. He knows what to do." Hatori sighed and went out to smoke on the porch "It might take a while, Tohru-san. If you'd like, I can accompany you to the house."

"Well…" Tohru hesitated, lacing her fingers and biting her lip. It would be impolite to stand here and wait without permission, but going back to the house all alone…she remembered very well that Christmas three years ago…she barely stood the solitude without crying for…ten minutes. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo never left her alone after that time…to Akito's great displeasure.

"Tohru-san…" Hatori said calmly, seeing her discomfort "Would you like to sit in my office until Shigure is done?"

"Um…yes, thank you." Tohru bowed, happily, and followed Hatori to his office. The Sohma doctor sat on his desk and started filling some papers, and the girl rested on the floor with a cup of green tea in her hands, watching the garden. It was early spring, the snow had just began to melt. She watched it with a dreamy expression on her face. From time to time, Hatori also looked up from the papers and watched the reviving garden. His eyes softened as a pleasant memory ran though his mind and he put the pen away to join Tohru.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it." He said

"Yes." Tohru nodded "Hatori-san, do you think Shigure-san will be late."

"Truth to be told, he will." Hatori sighed. Even if Kureno was Akito's official boy-toy, Shigure was the only one who could stop her from doing something irreversible. "I would have advised you to go home…but you don't have anyone to come with you, right?"

"Don't worry." Tohru smiled "I…I think I can go back on my own. The day is beautiful, and if Shigure-san is done soon, he can catch up with me in the car. I'm only worried about Kyo-kun…I don't know where he went?"

"Kyo can find his way home…all cats do. But I'm not feeling comfortable letting you go all alone in those woods."

"It's ok. I know the woods very well. And I run very fast too, so if anybody comes after me, I'll be sure to escape him."

Hatori just pursed his lips and saw her off with a worried sigh.

* * *

It was a lovely spring evening-there was a warm wind coming from the ocean that chased the cold away and drew some birds out. The trees intertwined over her head to create a sort of shelter from any unexpected rains, and the fresh grass creaked under her boots. Tohru stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat and strode on, whistling a happy tune under her nose.

She wondered about her friends were doing. Yuki and Machi were probably celebrating their union, Ayame was telling Mine about his brother's courageous act and Rin and Haru were getting back together already but…Kyo-kun was still somewhere out there, and Shigure was trying to calm Akito-san down. Tohru sighed-if only there could be less sadness in this world.

* * *

When she slept, she looked like a child-innocent, vulnerable and sad. Shigure checked her pulse, then drew the covers around her petite frame so that she wouldn't catch a cold, and brushed a few short locks of hair from her delicate face. Akito's breathing was stable, her eyelids fluttered from time to time as she searched for his warm touch.

He gently held her hand, her sweet, fragile hand, carved with the nail marks she inflicted on herself while they were struggling…and then she had burst into tears, she had crumbled down totally. Her world fell apart.

Shigure wished he could have protected her somehow…that he did something to soften the blow, that he protected her. He had promised to love her no matter what, and then he had totally screwed things up. He hadn't thought reasonably, even though he should've been the reasonable one. He wanted nothing better than to stay with her forever, but Akito was going to wake up and push him away again.

The shoji doors opened and there was the scent of a heavy perfume that filled the room. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"She doesn't want you near her, Ren." He said

"He's asleep, he doesn't have a say to this."

Shigure got up, grabbed hold of the woman and dragged her in the other side of the house where he wouldn't wake Akito up. He threw Ren into a room and crossed his arms. The older woman just grinned and gave him a seductive look.

"You were always impatient, Shigure." She grinned.

"I told you Ren, I'm not going to be a part of this anymore."

"But you already are." She tried to wrap her arms around him, only to be pushed away "Don't try me Shigure, you know what I'm capable of."

"I know, and you can't do anything anymore. I've made up my mind, Ran. I'm taking Akito away from this house, away from the cross-dressing, and most importantly, away from you."

"You can't do that." She hissed "Akito is the head of the family. He can't leave…"

"She, Ran, it's she!" Shigure corrected her calmly "And actually, I can. Akito's doctor says that she's got to change the air, and what better way to do that then to take her away from the…stress."

"You can't just…"

"Oh, yes, I can." He said "And you will let me do it. In fact-you'll gladly let me take care of your daughter."

"And why should I do that?" Ran hissed out.

"Because Akito is the head of the house. And no matter how badly you want her to look like a man, she is a woman, and if she does not give birth to an heir to the Sohma family, then the power will go over to some other branch, but not without dispute and war…and it'll be taken away from you, Ran. Nobody's going to let a servant run one of the most powerful families of Japan. Everything you're used to will be gone, if Akito dies without having children. And given the way you're treating her now, I don't think she's going for a hundred years of life."

Ren opened her mouth to say something, but no sound escaped. Shigure smiled smugly and left the room. He informed the servants to prepare their master some spare clothes, because he was going on a trip. Then he went to Akito's room.

* * *

The Goddess had woken up and was sitting in bed. Upon Shigure's entry, she hastily wiped a few tears away and glared at him angrily.

"What do you want, mutt!" she hissed out. "I thought I forbade you to come to this house!"

Shigure just smiled warmly. He slowly made his way to her, went on his knees and before Akito could do anything, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few blissful minutes, he pulled away.

"First, Aki-chan, I want you to know that I acted like an ass. Forgive me."

She opened her mouth and tried to say something. All color lost her cheeks and tears started to form in her eyes again. Why? Just when she thought it was all falling down, why did he have to come and tell her what she had always wanted…nay, craved to hear? Some part of her would've liked it better if he didn't say it, so that she could be angry at him, but a bigger part of her was relieved, happy-perhaps it was all going to be better now. Perhaps things would finally come into place?

"Is there a second?" she asked, trying to remain composed.

"Yes. In exactly five seconds we'll be leaving this place, and you will forgive Yuki, because right now I'll remind you what it is to be young and in love."

Akito narrowed her eyes.

"You can't just come here and tell me this, after…."

"After I did wrong and acted stubborn all these years just to tease you? Yes, you're right. And I'm sorry. But that's what you wanted to hear, didn't you."

Akito pursed her lips and nodded.

"Then forgive me!" He said. It wasn't a request.

* * *

Tohru was beginning to feel more tired by every step she took. The fresh, spring air was making her sleepy, and there was still such a long way to the house. She stopped by a big tree that grew next to the road and slowly sank in its roots. She was just going to sit there for a while…catch her breath…

Slowly, Tohru Honda fell asleep.

Kyo found her like that and for a moment, a bunch of freaky ideas ran through the poor boy's head. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and shook her up.

"Oi…you, wake up!" he yelled, desperately hoping that she'd wake up. And she did, eventually.

"Kyo….kun…" she blinked curiously. Kyo's first thought was "Boy, she looks so cute!" And then he got really angry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CAN'T JUST FALL ASLEEP UNDER TREES LIKE THAT! WHAT IF SOME PERVERT WNET BY AND TRIED TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU, HUH?!" he yelled and his cat years popped up on his head. Tohru blushed and started mixing up her words:

"Well…ugh…I….I really…um, I'm sorry?"

Kyo sighed and calmed down.

"Whatever, just don't…scare me up like that, ok?"

He helped her on her feet and they started walking home. The night had fallen before they realized it…or maybe it was dark because of the rain clouds, gathering up in the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance.

They walked in silence. From time to time Tohru looked at Kyo when he wasn't looking at her, and then Kyo looked at Tohru while she wasn't looking at him.

"Um…that was a very brave thing you did today, Kyo-kun…." Tohru ventured

"Yeah well…" he sounded almost annoyed "I hope the damn rat doesn't take it personally, I just can't stand watching people get abused."

"Still….it was a great thing to do…" she began, but then suddenly the rain started pouring over their heads. Kyo yelled angrily, grabbed Tohru by the arm and grabbed her under the branches of a big tree. He looked around, tying to guess how much was left to the house.

"We'll have to run." He said, while looking at Tohru. The girl nodded and took his hand as he led her through the woods as fast as he could, trying to avoid the falling branches and blocking their ears to the loud thunder.

When they finally reached the house, they were both wet and panting. Kyo quickly went to the kitchen to boil some water and Tohru brought blankets out. The cutting of the power was just the icing of the cake.

The two sat in the living room in silence, with only the occasional lightening to brighten up the room. Kyo itched closer to her, trying to give her some warmth, but he never came close enough. Sometimes she just wondered why he felt so distant, so…reserved. They had gone through so much trouble, she had even seen his true form and she had stood up to Akito for him, and yet he seemed as if he was surrounded by an unbreakable barrier. Why couldn't he just tell her what was on his mind? Didn't he think she would understand him?

Tohru didn't notice when her tears started to flow, but Kyo did. He turned to her, tyring to distinguish her features in the darkness, but all he could see was shadow.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Huh? No, I'm not…"

"Yes you are." He turned to her "Why?"

Tohru blushed a deep shade of red.

"I…I really don't…well, actually…I was a little worried when you left like that…"

"You are, weren't you." He sighed "I'm sorry, I just…let you out of it…I guess I really got carried away, huh?"

"With what?"

"With happiness…that damn rat finally broke free and I'm goddamn happy for him. But then again I feel a little envious."

"Why?"

"Because he can be with someone he loves without being afraid that he'd hurt them…" he began, but slapped a hand over his mouth, simply mortified. He could feel Tohru's gaze burning right through him."

"Kyo-kun….are you afraid to hurt…Kagura-san?"

"No….not Kagura…Kagura is more likely to hurt me."

"Oh? Then who are you talking about?"

"About you, stupid!" he burst out waving his hands "Why haven't you seen it yet?!"

"Oh, well, I, um…sorry?"

"Stop apologizing! Just…just forget it." He sighed and went on his knees, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"But Kyo-kun…why are you afraid of hurting me?" she asked

"How can you still ask? Look at me! I'm a monster! I almost killed you when I…"

He froze when he felt her come closer to him and laid her hands on his shoulders. She was close, but she was not fully embracing him. Then he cupped her face and explored her features with his fingertips. Slowly, their lips met, and they came closer and closer, before there was no barrier between them. No fear, no bonds, there was just pure love.


End file.
